On The Run Again
by Toazzy-chan
Summary: You. Sakura. They caught you. They took you away." AU. OOCness? Really depends on how you view an AU fic. Better than it sounds. Trust me. I suck at summaries. XP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own a new pair of Zoo York shoes. They are _**sweetness**_! But I, sadly, do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. So no sueing of me. I have no money and I shall not give up my only pair of _real_ shoes.

-

-

"How did I get myself conned into this again?" At this, Sakura and Naruto leaned into the front seat and shouted at the driver. "Sasuke! Go faster!" A blackberry was shoved in my face, followed by Sakura's voice. "Itachi! Tell him!" She recoiled her phone to fast for me to hear what was said, but her gasp was heard from the back of my car. "NOO!!!! Bad copper! You hand the phone back to my dearest Ita-chan right this instant! If you don't I'll sick my hubby Fugaku-kun on you!" I smirked at her resourcefulness. She made her voice sound like my mom's when she scolded him. It was pretty funny actually. All the cop had to do was look at the caller I.D.

Her smile (XD) became a freaked out look (O.O'). So she leaned out the window and chucked her phone. "Sakura-chan?! What did you do that for?! Your new phone!!!" She jumped up front and turned her body towards me. Her face looked pale and a little to calm for my liking. After all, we were on the run from the cops. It was a high-speed chase and she would always be shouting to the world that the cops couldn't get her. She was my crazy female best friend.

"Sasuke-kun? You know I just got out of jouvie? Right?" The way she said my name made me want to puke. It was said sickly sweet and it sounded all wrong. I simply nodded while speeding up a little more. "Please floor it, Sasuke-kun. Your dad was the cop I spoke to. He was the one who caught your brother. He's the one in charge tonight." That's all she had to say.

My foot met the floor and we dodged anything and everything in our way. Eventually only one cop car was able to keep up with us. "Sasuke-kun?" That voice has been stuck in my head for years. The Noz is activated and we lose the cop, but we don't stop. I don't stop.

That voice that sounded so scared. It was all my fault. I looked away from the road. I looked at her. We crashed. She was taken away by my father. She cried out for me. He left Naruto and I alone. Nobody touched us. Only her. "Sasuke-kun?" She sounded so scared and worried. Almost like she was concerned about us instead of herself. It was a lie. She has always been afraid of death. "Sasuke-kun?!" They dragged her away in chains. I got free from them and clung to her yet, they still drug her away from me. I cried that day. I promised that I would never let her go. "Sasuke-kun?!?!?!" I lied.

///SFX//SLAP!!!//SFX///

"Sasuke-kun?! We have to get out of the car and run now! Naruto already bailed! You're car ran out of gas like ten minutes ago! Your dad's gonna be here any minute now! Come one! We have to go!" I nod and we both dart out of the car. I quickly grab her hand and we dart into the woods that were in front of the car. She seems okay with it and simply follows my lead blindly.

We have been running silently straight forward into the forest for about an hour non-stop. Finally, Sakura tugs on my hand and signals for us to stop running. "Sasuke-kun? What happened back there?" I must have given her a weird look. "You seemed to space out and you lead us to the exact same spot where they caught us last ti..." I cut her off. "You. Sakura. They caught you. They took you away. He left Naruto and I. He only took you away. He didn't even tell Naruto's parents or tell my mom. He didn't say a word to anyone about it. He simply took you away from me and acted like nothing ever happened. Like you never existed." I slapped myself just then.

We somehow decided to walk in zig-zags to throw the cops off if they decided to follow us this far. So we were safe for now. Not that it mattered. We couldn't go back. She couldn't go back. My father would lock her up the instant he caught sight of a pink head of hair. I wouldn't go back. I couldn't. I made a promise all those years ago. I have to keep it now. Naruto can't go back either. He promised Sakura as well. None of us could go back. Honestly? I don't think any of us wanted to either.

///SFX//Snap!//SFX///

Call it reflexes. Call it the need to survive tonight. Call it adrenaline, for all I care. Once I heard the resounding echo of a twig snapping on the forest floor, I pulled Sakura closer and we tore off again in the opposite direction.

Our little sprint didn't last long though. We got cut off by a raging river. I had to jerk Sakura's ar ruffly, to prevent her from running right into the raging rapids. Our raged breaths filled the silent, murky, night air.

Footsteps. That's what got our attention. "Sasuke-kun?" Her voice. So sickly sweet. It was nothing more than a meek whisper. She was tired and scared. I pulled the zipper on her jacket up and pulled her hood over her pink locks, making sure they were all hidden behind the navy blue fabric. Then I followed suit and pulled my black hood up, cover my infamous chicken-style hair-do.

The footsteps were getting closer. We had no where to run. I seemed to be following my instincts tonight, though. I tugged Sakura by her arm and held her close to my chest. Her face buried into my shoulder. My feet carried us backwards into a few of the darkest shadows cast from the surrounding trees and I buried my face into the crook of her neck as well. Of course, I had to bend forward a little ways, but I did it.

They were right in front of us now. I could hear the tale-tell jingling of hand-cuffs. Sakura stiffened in my grasp. She must have heard it as well. Neither of us dared to move a muscle. Completely dressed in black and dark blues, we were hidden well. But they slightest movement could and would give our position away. We could only hold our breaths and hope whoever was looking around a few feet away from us, would just go away already, without noticing us in the least.

No light was shining through the thin fabric of the hood of my jacket. Indicating that whoever this person was, they had no flashlight. Either that, or they just didn't have it out and/or on. The footsteps seemed to be getting farther away now. Perfect! That means, if we just stand here like this for a few more minutes, we'll be in the clear. At least....until the ring tone on my cellphone blasted through the silence.

-

-

Toazzy-chan: **XP Reviews!!! I want reviews!!! I won't update until I get at least ten reviews!!! Haha!!! I need to feel the love! If you can't tell from the story, very angsty life at this point and time. It's not kewlio. 4realz. Lolz! So give me my reviews if you want to know what happens next! Idc if you review on this A/N for kami's sake! Just review! (preferably about the fic) Okay? Okay. Lolz! I love reviews! Flames welcome on this chappy.**


	2. Important Notice!

**_AUTHORS NOTE!!!!_**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer has a virus and is currently down for the count. This, sadly, means that I can not access the finished next chapter. I will not rewrite it or try to remember it. You will just have to wait until I get my computer up and running again, for the next chapter of this installment. I do realize I have a few other stories that are unfinished as well and are demanding an update. Sadly, like I said before, no updates on the currently posted stories until my computer is running again. I'm currently on my mom's computer at her work. So I gotta keep this quick, since I'm not supposed to be on her computer.

Just thought I would inform you, my reader(s), about my current situation. That way I don't get flames or or pitchforks thrown at me, when I finally do update. Lolz! Still. I expect reviews if you've read this fic up to this point. I don't care if it's a simple, 'U suck! Stop writing!' or a simpler, 'Good job'. I still want reviews!!! They please me sooo very much! They are my fuel. They are my cookies! They are...! Crud! Cookie Monster just stole my cookies again. -_-' Darn him. Lolz!

I gotta go! My mom is opening the door to her office!

_**Laterz!**_


End file.
